<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are My Fire (The One Desire) by lisachan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883806">You Are My Fire (The One Desire)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan'>lisachan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio comes visiting Galo at the fire station, and the guys give him a firefighter jacket as a present. Then Galo sees him wearing it, and he stops thinking straight (in every way).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are My Fire (The One Desire)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskaLangley/gifts">CaskaLangley</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can't believe I actually used those verses as a title. Golden star if you know which ancient song they're from.</p><p>BTW. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASKA &lt;3 I love you and this clearly shows all of my love.</p><p>Also written for this week's COWT #10, M1, prompt: <i>mecha</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Generally speaking, when it comes to Lio, Galo can’t.</p><p>He can’t think straight, as demonstrated by the fact that he upended his whole life and burned to the ground an entire city for him. He can’t hold himself back. He can’t deny him anything. Lio reigns over him, there’s nothing he could ask him that Galo wouldn’t be willing to do or at least try – and there’s a 99% chance that anything he tries with Lio he ultimately will enjoy.</p><p>But the not being able to hold himself back is the most dangerous thing of all. Even more dangerous than burning shit for him. It potentially puts them both in very awkward, extremely embarrassing situations – but what can Galo do about it? He just can’t stop.</p><p>Today, Lio came visiting him at the fire station. It was a rare occurrence to witness and he was ridiculously happy to see him, and so were the guys, who welcomed him inside with wide smiles and big hugs, gave him the tour and even gave him one of Captain Ignis’ old firefighter jackets as a present.</p><p>The moment Galo saw him wearing that thing – so big it looked like an oversize coat, covering him down his legs, almost to his knees – he couldn’t even think anymore. His brain just disconnected and he started hearing the low buzzing of his blood rushing in his ears, confused with what to do with itself. Every single cell of his body wanted it to concentrate in his dick while the tiny piece of his rationality left within his head begged it not to rush southward, lest he did something potentially regrettable.</p><p>But it was too late to stop it. Lio was there, laughing with his friends, being all adorable and cute and tiny and fucking ravishingly beautiful, what was Galo even supposed to do? How can he be expected to act reasonably when he’s around? It’s just unfair.</p><p>So he walked up to him and separated him from the group. “Come with me,” he said, “I’ve gotta show you something.”</p><p>Lio looked at him and studied him for a second, no doubt reading into him much more than Galo knew. “What?” he asked, and Galo could have sworn he was playing him, and that almost made him bend him over and fuck him in front of everyone else, but he managed to keep himself in check, miraculously. </p><p>“Just come with me,” he insisted, grabbing him by his hand and dragging him away, to the garage.</p><p>This time, Lio followed him silently, and silently he has kept following him, up to the doors of the warehouse. They keep their mechas stored there, and Galo doesn’t precisely know why he dragged Lio here. Probably he figured this would be an enough isolated place, but he couldn’t know for sure. He isn’t thinking, after all.</p><p>He opens the doors and pushes Lio inside. He admirably keeps his balance, but is forced to lean against the Matoi Tech, his hands well open against its metal carapace, and the moment he touches it Galo feels it as though Lio was touching him instead of the robot. </p><p>Lio turns towards him and smirks, clearly amused by his behavior. “You’re being too obvious,” he says, “They’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“You say it like I cared about that,” Galo says, and then covers the distance between them, pressing him against the Matoi Tech as he kisses him hard. Lio surrenders to the kiss and clings to him, and Galo wraps his arms around Lio’s thin waist and fiercely pulls him up from the ground.</p><p>Lio breaks the kiss only to laugh, inches from his mouth. “I thought you would’ve wanted to be discreet about this.”</p><p>“Do you even know me at all?” Galo puts him down and leans in on him, covering his small body with his own, his pale, slender neck in bites and kisses, “I don’t even know what that word means.”</p><p>Lio laughs again and tilts his head to give him more access, one of his hands running up to Galo’s head, his fingers going straight through his hair, clinging to them. “You’re so cute,” he whispers, and Galo bites him harder.</p><p>“You make me so fucking horny when you say that to me,” he says, pushing his whole body against Lio’s.</p><p>That forces another breathless laughter out of him, and Galo thinks, all at the same time, that he wants to shut him up and make him stop laughing in the most pleasant way, and also that he wants to keep hearing that sound for as long as he’s alive. “You must be the only person in the world getting horny when someone else tells him he’s cute.”</p><p>“Good,” Galo growls a little, moving hard against him, “At least there’s no chance you’ll grow bored of me.”</p><p>“That’s arguable,” Lio points out with a smirk, and he would no doubt like to go on and explain why, but Galo’s had enough of this, and he shuts him up with another heated kiss.</p><p>He’s usually very patient when Lio’s concerned. He waits for him, he likes to let him take his time, rile him up the way he’s so good at, but there are times, times such as this, when he can’t take it. </p><p>“Shut up,” he whispers against his lips, squeezing his hips in his hands and making him turn around, “If I don’t fuck you right now I’m losing my mind.”</p><p>“What-- here?” Lio throws a vaguely frowny look at him from above his shoulders, as Galo makes him bend over and push his ass out, “People could hear us. They could <i>see</i> us.”</p><p>“I have no idea why you keep talking about it like I gave a fuck,” Galo says, bending over to kiss him on his neck. Then he bites at his nape, like a dog in heat, and Lio lets out a strangled moan and arches his back, pushing his ass right against Galo’s crotch.</p><p>“Shit-- you weren’t joking,” he hisses, “Slow down.”</p><p>“No,” Galo answers sternly. He lets his hands run down Lio’s body, and then up underneath the jacket, touching his hips, pulling at his pants. “I wanna fucking destroy you.”</p><p>Lio shivers, biting at his bottom lip and squeezing his eyes for a moment. “Fuck, I love it when you turn on like that,” he exhales, “Wait, let me take the jacket off.”</p><p>“No way, you’re keeping it,” Galo presses himself against his naked ass, making him feel his erection through his pants, “You look hot in it.”</p><p>“Galo, it isn’t mine!” Lio protests, “You’ll ruin it!”</p><p>“I. Don’t. Care,” Galo insists, covering his neck in kisses as he reaches down for his buckle, undoing it and pushing his own pants down enough to free his roaring erection.</p><p>His cock bounces free of its fabric cage and slaps against Lio’s ass, making his buttocks shake lightly. Galo licks his lips at the sighs and presses it down in the crease between them, making it slide against Lio’s opening over and over again, teasing him. “You’re so soft.”</p><p>“And you’re fucking hard,” Lio bites at his bottom lip and pushes back against him, “Hurry up, put it in.”</p><p>“When I say so,” Galo answers, moving against him, threatening to slip past his opening and then just moving forward without penetrating him.</p><p>“Galo I swear,” Lio roars like the little beast he is, glaring at him from above his shoulder, “If you don’t put it in <i>right now</i>, I will--”</p><p>“Shut up, Lio,” Galo says, finally thrusting inside him. One single blow and he’s all up inside Lio, his muscles clutching around his erection, sucking him in. Lio gasps and doesn’t say another word, he just moans unintelligibly, clinging to the Matoi Tech, swinging his hips slowly to move in perfect synchronicity with him, welcoming him deeper inside him.</p><p>“Don’t stop,” he utters in a shaky voice, and the way he sounds, the way he moves, the way he smells, the way he looks only make Galo lose control even more. He holds him steady by his hips and starts pounding inside him, almost hard enough to make the Matoi Tech shake, grunting and growling against his skin as he mounts him like a crazed predator.</p><p>He moves faster than he ever did with him, for once caring exactly nothing about the chance of hurting him, of stretching him too much, of making this any less pleasant for him than it could be if he just slowed down. Besides, Lio’s still moaning, he’s still whimpering, he’s still singing the song of pleasure for him, so why the hell should Galo stop? Why the hell should he deprive himself such a sight, such music, to keep being delicate with a flower that clearly wants nothing more than to be scrunched up and lose all its petals?</p><p>He keeps thrusting into him, hard and steady, giving him a rhythm to follow, and Lio adapts to it and throws his head back, moaning in pleasure as Galo wraps his hand around his cock and helps him reach his climax only seconds before he reaches his own, coming inside him in long, hot shots that fill him up to the brim.</p><p>Lio holds his breath and shivers, Galo backs away and slips out of him, kneeling behind him and spreading his buttocks, just in time to witness the miraculous sight of Lio squeezing his muscles and squirting his come, which drips in slow trickles down his inner thighs. Mesmerized by the sight, Galo just licks his skin clean, moving up his legs in kisses and then closing his lips around Lio’s opening, licking, sucking and kissing until he’s perfectly clean.</p><p>All the while, Lio keeps moaning, laughing breathlessly and whispering his name, and Galo briefly thinks he came to life for this, to give Lio this, and then Lio falls down on the floor, wearily sitting on his ass, and wraps his arms around Galo’s neck, squeezing him in a bear hug. “You’re unbelievable,” he chuckles, rubbing the perfectly pointy tip of his tiny nose against Galo’s neck, “You’re amazing.”</p><p>Galo smirks. “And you love me?” he asks.</p><p>Lio chuckles and bites his chin, teasingly. “Fuck me like this once again and maybe I will.”</p><p>Galo doesn’t need to hear him say it a second time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>